


There's something left underwater

by HannahSBD



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Psychological Torture, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSBD/pseuds/HannahSBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia realizes someone took away her memories and calls friend Dean for help. Dean struggles with return to Mystic Falls but decides to go. Yet, instead of helping Lydia, he's influenced by his own memories, vampires that he's been hunting and even realizes that his on and off girlfriend Hayley is in town. It seems that everyone is more important for him than Lydia,  whose situation gets even worse with every day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something left underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :-) This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :-) Also, I wrote this fanfic as an addition to the crossover video I made a while ago. Anyways, I hope you'll like it and be sure to leave feedback :-)

(You can watch the video here → [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c1cg1J7bWw&list=PLC88S7S2wwYLFjc_Ib0kBmzI1Hk3Fj2rv))

______________________________________________________________________

**THERE'S SOMETHING LEFT UNDERWATER**

Something was wrong. There was definitely something wrong. She knew it as soon as she heard the sound echoing from the speakers on the table. She didn't hear any kind of music she was supposed to, instead she had this feeling. Feeling that she was scared. It was like a memory to her. But the odd thing is that she didn't really feel like this on the past. Never. It was like someone played with her mind, wiped her memories. Either that or she was losing her mind. She wasn't a stranger to a supernatural, not since she met the Winchesters. Dean and his younger brother Sam arrived to the town she lived in, Mystic Falls, when they found out there was a bunch of supernatural creatures. They investigated it and realized that the town was full of vampires and werewolves which they didn't really seem to like but there were also other hunters and Lydia was a banshee. The brothers kind of befriended her family since they knew her mother and stayed at their house. They treated Lydia like their little sister and she was really sad when they had to leave for another case. Dean told her that whatever was up, he would always be there for her.

So this was it. She knew better than to not realize there was something out of place. She reached for her phone and dialed his number.  
"Lydia? Is this you?" she heard him say.  
"Yeah. Hey Dean, I know it's probably nothing but I have this feeling. I feel like there's death everywhere. I feel like I'm standing in the graveyard."  
"It's okay, you're gonna be alright. Are you at home?" he asked her, hoping this would have some unsupernatural solution. He didn't want to get back there. He really didn't.  
"Yeah, I'm at home."  
"Okay, just stay there and I will be there as fast as I can." He lied. He wasn't proud at himself but he did. He was standing outside and wasn't gonna come back there. Too many memories would haunt him.

**********************************

Two days passed by and she was losing it. Lydia couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't concentrate so she walked out of her class. She went trough the corridors when she heard the steps behind her. She turned around but nobody was there. She started panicking. First the distant voices, then her screaming and now the steps. All seemed like memories. But none she remembered. She didn't know where to go. So she reached for her phone again and dialed the same number like last time. Number of person, who she believed could help her.  
"Dean? It's getting worse."  
As soon as he heard the panic in her voice he knew there was no way out. He had to go there no matter what. She never panicked like that.  
"Alright, just hold on, Lydia. I'm coming." With that words he walked out of the room and went to Impala, his favorite car, to head out.

He knew some memories would come back but seeing Caroline in town reminded him of everything. He used to like her, they dated and the she was attacked and turned to a vampire. Dean couldn't stand that idea and started to hunt her. He wanted to torment her to kill her. But he never did that. Instead he just walked out like a coward he was and left her there.

**********************************

He decided to grab some snack and head out back to Lydia's when he saw her. What the hell was Hayley Marshall doing here? The girl he on and off dated was also in this town. What the hell was going on here? He couldn't think of anything else than that. When he came back he found her almost crying on her bed.  
"I don't know what's going on..." she said.  
"We'll figure it out," he replied and hold her till she fell asleep.  
She woke up, confused from the nightmare of slight memory she got. Pair of eyes compelling her to forget.

He went to scan the town a little, find some info about the supernatural being that found its was to Lydia. And then he saw him. Klaus. The arrogant hybrid that was impossible to kill. Dean hated him but couldn't do much about it. But what was Klaus doing? He thought about it when he saw Hayley yet again. She looked slightly mad and walked to the Klaus' car. So what now, she's with him? He didn't wanna think about it but he had to.

Lydia was with her bestfriend Allison when she heard the echo again and froze.  
 _There was tall handsome man she knew, Damon Salvatore in the room with her, making his way to her._  
 _"I love you. And that's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. God, I wish you hadn't have to forget this... But you do."_  
She immediately called Dean to tell him and when she hung up, he spotted another part of his history with this rotted town. Katherine Pierce. The vampire who he tormented and she enjoyed it. But he didn't even though she deserved it. After all, she turned Caroline. It was all her fault. He could use her help for sure. She owed him that. He let her live so now she can pay him back. She promised him that she would keep her eyes open from now and he walks away.

**********************************

She woke up the next day because of her mother crying.  
"Lydia, what have you done?" she panicked.  
She didn't know. There was blood everywhere around her. But Lydia didn't remember anything.  
Her mother needed to make a call. She knew there was something off and that was time for her son, Lydia's brother, Tyler to return. He went away after some incidents in the town but now he had to come back. She dialed his number and left him a note.  
"I don't know where you are but I need you. It's Lydia, something is going on with her. Please, Tyler."

No one knew things were gonna get even worse. When Damon was walking through the street and he spotted her, naked, covered in dirt from woods, confused, with tears in her eyes, completely unaware of where she is and what she was doing before, he was surprised. More than surprised, he was angry. Angry at whoever did that to her. He recognized the actions of vampire and this was definitely the one. Someone was manipulating his little redhead and wiping away her memories. No one's gonna get away with it. She's the girl he's in love with. Only he doesn't deserve her. And never will.

  
"Hey, handsome, I've got something for you," Dean heard Katherine say with the seducing tone in her voice.  
"What is it?"  
"I was thinking and yes, I say the redhead. But you're not gonna like it."  
"Where was she?" he spitted.  
"I saw her at the party last month. She was talking to Klaus."

**********************************

The last time Tyler was here was at the school with Lydia when everything want horribly wrong. It was like Lydia felt it, she was banshee after all. Klaus appeared and forced him to drink his blood and then broke his neck which turned him into a hybrid. He run away, far away from his hometown and after a while he broke his sirebond to that son of a bitch. He hated him so much. Because of him, he was forced to leave his girlfriend, his mother but most of all, his little sister. And now she needed him more than ever. Because he couldn't have been there for her before and couldn't have prevented whatever had happened to her. He was so glad to see her again, so grateful. And she was too. He promised that he would be there for her from now on and she nodded. He never saw her this scared before. He would make whatever son of a bitch did this to her pay.

Another one piece of her memory came to her when she was looking at herself in the mirror, not knowing where she had wandered once more.  
 _She was scared, terrified and the hybrid, Klaus, was looking at her with his wicked smile._  
So it was Klaus, she thought. She didn't think of calling someone and headed out to his place. She found him opening the doors.  
"You," she said quietly. "It was you. You did something to me."  
He had his usual look on his face and didn't admit it but she caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting her to come into his house and accusing him. Maybe he just underestimated her banshee abilities. Maybe he shouldn't have manipulated her into sleeping with him so he could give a lesson to her brother. But she enjoyed it after all. He could see that. And so did he. He was deep down in his thoughts when she realized she was no longer there.  
"Lydia?" he called but there was no response.

**********************************

Dean was right when he didn't want to go back in this town. Everything here was haunting him. First Caroline, then Hayley... He still doesn't know why she is here and what is she doing with Klaus? But then again, everyone has something with Klaus it seems. Lydia seems to have some kind of history with him too. And Damon. Who knows who else she got close to? He was so tired of thinking that he quickly fell asleep. Only to be soon awakened by the image of Lydia.  
She was, confused and looking down to her hands. They were stained in blood.  
His conscience is punishing him for letting himself think about something else than he should. He will solve this case, he will help Lydia. But soon he has to get some sleep.

She found herself wandering god knows where in the middle of night. She stopped at the hearing of familiar and yet unfamiliar voice.  
"There is my redhead. Did you miss me?"  
With that words, everything came back. Resurrecting Kol after he died. Seeing Kol in the hallway at school, seeing him killing people, him in her bedroom watching her as she woke from another nightmare of him. Him attacking her, abusing her, getting hold of her...  
Suddenly she felt herself falling apart. She was staring in nowhere and the looked down to her hands. They were stained in blood. When she wanted to scream she fell into blackness.

**********************************

When Tyler found out his sister was missing and got Dean to tell him what he knew, he decided to find Klaus. He was sure Klaus had her somewhere. And devoted to kill him, he took a stake he had stashed for bad times in his room. He found him in the woods and immediately attacked him.  
He snapped at him while staking him in the back.  
"What did you do to her? Where is she? Where is Lydia?!"  
Klaus didn't know. He didn't even know she was missing. But somehow, he cared. He knew he could wipe Tyler off the planet in a heartbeat but he also knew she would care. He grew kind of fond of her. She was brave, beautiful, smart. He took a stake of his back and punched Tyler. Tyler fell down, blood dripping from his mouth.  
"I don't know where your sister is. And no matter what you think, I care about her survival."  
With that words Klaus walked away from Tyler, letting him think about it and went looking for her. He knew she loved social events and she wouldn't miss her prom. He would go there too and find her.

She woke up, feeling a lot dizzy and she felt blood on her head. She opened her eyes, only to see Kol looking down at her. She was tied to a chair and he slowly leaned down to her.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she quietly asked.  
"Because you're my revenge," he replied.  
Her world spun around. this was it. She wanted to scream so badly, but she was too weak for it. She felt him compelling her once more.  
"You will go and say goodbye to Damon, then you will go to prom and wait for Klaus and then you'll wait for me on the field. You're not gonna remember what I said."

**********************************

She found Damon on her way to prom. He knew there was something off with her by her looks so he was careful with his words.  
"Lydia? Are you okay?"  
"I know everything," she said almost in resignation.  
"You can't remember. It's not possible." He couldn't let her walk away. He just couldn't.  
"Goodbye, Damon," she said as she blew a handful of vervain on him and knocked unconscious. Then she continued to prom.

Dean was yet again awakened by her picture of falling down, stained in blood. He knew he had to solve this so he got up and headed to find Tyler.

Lydia was dancing with her friend Stiles when she spotted him looking at her. Klaus was there. Her job was almost done. She thanked her friend for the dance and headed out to the field. When she came there, the lights began to turn on and she unknowingly started shedding tears.

**********************************

Katherine found Damon and woke him.  
"What the hell happened?" he was angry at the whole world but mostly at himself for letting Lydia walk away.  
"I know who did this," Katherine told him.  
"What are you talking about?" he was more confused than ever.  
"I saw him tonight. Kol."  
"That's not possible. I killed Kol. It was like the only time when Klaus and I cooperated and..." he silenced for a bit when he saw her looking at him like he should have figure out sooner than that.  
"Oh. So he came back and..."  
"And the redhead is his revenge. She's the only thing you and Klaus have in common. And she's easy target," Katherine added.  
"We have to find her. Come on," Damon said.

Lydia turned her head only to see Kol's face. He looked like a predator waiting to catch his pray. She realized she was his pray. She wanted to move, wanted to call for help but it was too late. Kol caught her, dragged her on the field and started draining her. She almost didn't feel anything, she was calling for help in her mind. For anyone who could help her. She was remembering Damon telling her he loved her, even Klaus. She knew when the memories came back to her that Klaus wasn't just using her. Kol was. He was crazy lunatic and when Klaus and Damon decided to kill him, he decided to get revenge. And here he was, getting it. Killing her. She heard familiar voice in a distance when the blackness swallowed her.

**********************************

"Lydia!" Jackson ran to his former girlfriend and best friend when he spotted her on a field. He raised her in his arms and went to get help.

Katherine and Damon found Kol in the kitchen. He was done with his revenge so he couldn't care less about what would happen to him. Katherine staked him and Damon burned him.  
"It was worth it," that were his last words.

Dean found Lydia lying in a hospital bed just before her heart stopped beating. He knew he screwed this up. This was his fault. This was the girl he loved just like she was his own sister and he let her die while solving his own business that he actually didn't even solve. When all he had to do was to drive her away from this mess.  
"I always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. It's like I had one job. I had one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry."

**********************************

_"With every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they'd just walked away."_


End file.
